


Zwischen Leben und Tod

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jury ist schwer verwundet und Melrose in großer Sorge, das bringt so einige lang unterdrückte Gefühle zu Tage. Spielt nach dem Buch „The Blue Last“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischen Leben und Tod

„Verdammt, wann endlich kommt diese Scheiß-Ambulanz!“ Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er laut geflucht hatte, als Sparky darauf mit einem Bellen antwortete und Benny nervös sagte: „Ich laufe noch einmal zur Straße und schaue nach, damit ich ihnen den Weg zeigen kann.“

Melrose nickte und schaute auf seine Uhr. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass erst eine Minute vergangen war, seitdem er zum letzten Mal einen Blick auf sie geworfen hatte. Die Zeit schien sich auszudehnen, Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Minuten geradezu zu Ewigkeiten. Er wollte erneut auf die Uhr schauen und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab.

Stattdessen wandte er seinen Blick wieder dem Mann in seinen Armen zu: Richard Jury. Er tastete nach seinem Puls. Flach aber doch regelmäßig, stellte er fest. Melrose hatte die Schusswunden so gut wie möglich mit Kleidungsfetzen verbunden. Aber er wusste auch, dass Richard verdammt viel Blut verloren hatte und in Ohnmacht gefallen war, gerade als Melrose den Schauplatz des Verbrechens erreichte. Je eher professionelle Hilfe eintraf, umso besser. 

Ein paar Meter entfernt lag die Leiche von Mickey Haggerty. Plant würdigte sie keines Blickes. Er konnte nur ahnen, was hier vorgefallen war. Offensichtlich war Haggerty nicht der gute Polizist gewesen, für den er sich ausgeben hatte. Er musste mehr, als sie die ganze Zeit angenommen hatten, in den Fall, den Jury für ihn klären sollte, verwickelt gewesen sein. Als Melrose mit dieser Erkenntnis geradezu eine Supernova aufgegangen war, hatte er verzweifelt versucht, Richard zu erreichen und war, als das telefonisch nicht klappte, in seinem Bentley gesprungen und zurück nach London gerast, obwohl er erst zwei Stunden vorher nach Ardry End zurückgekehrt war. War Richard in der Zwischenzeit zum gleichen Schluss wie er gelangt und hatte Hagerty hier an diesem Pier zur Rede gestellt? Eine Tatsache, die Haggerty sich natürlich nicht gefallen lassen konnte. 

Einen unbekannten Dritten als Schützen schloss Melrose aus. Die Waffe lag noch neben Haggerty auf dem Boden. Jury war unbewaffnet gewesen. Haggerty musste erst mehrmals auf ihn geschossen und sich dann selbst gerichtet haben. Als der junge Benny mit seinem Hund und Augenblicke später auch Melrose am Themseufer erschienen waren, war schon alles vorbei gewesen.

Melrose hatte geglaubt, sein Herz müsse auf der Stelle aufhören zu schlagen, als er die leblose Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen sah. Dann hatte Benny gerufen: „Mr. Jury lebt noch“ und Melrose war ganz Stonehenge vom Herzen gefallen. Er hatte dem Jungen seine Geldbörse in die Hand gedrückt und geschrieen, er solle zur nächsten Telefonzelle rennen und einen Notarzt und die Polizei rufen, und sich gleichzeitig verflucht, dass er sich immer noch kein Mobiltelefon gekauft hatte.

Und das er zu spät gekommen war. Als er endlich vor Jurys Islingtoner Wohnung stand, war der bereits gegangen. Mrs. Wassermann und Carol-anne hatten ihm gesagt, er wolle sich mit einem Polizisten treffen. Wobei Carol-anne deutlich machte, dass sie dies am Weihnachstag definitiv für ein verwerfliches Unterfangen hielt, während Mrs. Wassermann von einer dunklen Ahnung berichtete, die sie plötzlich befallen habe, als Jury sich verabschiedete. Melrose gab normalerweise nicht viel auf solche Ahnungen, nur das ihm selbst die ganze Zeit und in diesem Augenblick besonders ebenfalls so eine gekommen war. Und das beunruhigte ihn doch sehr.

Warum er dann ausgerechnet zur Waterloo Bridge fuhr, vermochte er selbst nicht zu sagen. Irgendetwas zog ihn da hin. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Jury mehrmals gesagt hatte, einige in den Fall verwickelte Damen erinnerten ihn an Vivian Leigh und den gleichnamigen Film. Vielleicht auch, weil irgendetwas ihm sagte, der Junge, Benny, wüsste etwas. Doch Benny war nicht da. Er suche seinen Hund, hatten die Bettler, mit denen er unter der Brücke wohnte, gesagt. Also suchte Melrose Benny am Flussufer und fand ihn schließlich am Victoria Embankment, kurz nachdem Benny Jury gefunden hatte. 

Melrose hatte sich dann niedergekniet und vorsichtig Jurys Puls abgetastet. Er wünschte, er würde mehr von Erster Hilfe verstehen, als er versuchte, die Blutungen abzubinden und Richard mit seinem Kaschmirmantel warm zu halten. Er selbst bemerkte weder, wie ihm die Kälte durch Mark und Bein drang, noch wie sich der leichte Schneefall, der vor kurzem eingesetzt hatte, in seinen blonden Haaren niederließ und sie total durchnässte.

Wie lange kniete er schon hier auf dem rauen Pflaster der Docklands, Jury in seinen Armen, hinter sich die rauschende Themse, über sich den dunklen Nachthimmel, an dem nur vereinzelte Sterne blitzten? Melrose blickte erneut auf seine Uhr. Sechs Minuten, seit er zum ersten Mal nachgeschaut hatte. Und zuvor war er bestimmt schon fünf Minuten damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Wunden zu verbinden. Ihm kamen die Minuten wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er fragte sich, wie viele Ärzte zu Weihnachten im Dienst waren und wie lange es dauern mochte, bis ein Rettungswagen zu ihnen kam.

Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was, wenn es zu lange dauerte? Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie lange Richard bereits hier gelegen hatte, bevor sie eintrafen. Der Lache nach musste er viel Blut verloren haben. Wie lange würde er es in dieser Kälte ohne medizinische Versorgung noch aushalten? Wenn er doch nur schneller geschaltet hätte, dann hätte er Richard rechtzeitig von seinem Verdacht berichten können, bevor der in Haggertys Falle lief. Wenn Jury starb, dann war das nur seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit geschuldet. 

Melrose schlang seine Arme fester um den Freund und beugte seinen Mund ganz dicht an sein Gesicht, um seinen Atem spüren zu können. Er atmete noch. Gott sei Dank! „Du darfst nicht sterben, Richard“, flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich doch. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Er drückte einen Kuss auf eine kalte Wange. Dann wiederholte er seine Worte immer wieder, wie ein Mantra. 

„Verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich.“

In der Ferne ertönte das Martinshorn und Sparky bellte.

///

Es war seltsam. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wenn er die Opfer der Morde betrachtete, mit deren Aufklärung er betraut war, was sie im Moment ihres Todes gefühlt und gedacht hatten. Sah man wirklich weißes Licht, wie manche Leute behaupteten? Lief das eigene Leben wie ein Film vor dem inneren Auge ab? Verspürte man Panik und Angst angesichts eines gewaltsamen Todes? Bedauerte man all die unerledigten Dinge in seinem Leben, die ungesagten Worte, die unerfüllten Träume, die verpassten Chancen und Möglichkeiten?

Nichts von dem geschah. Zumindest nicht mit ihm. Er wusste, dass er sterben musste, sterben würde. Vielleicht war er sogar schon tot und hatte es nur noch nicht registriert. Aber da war keine Panik, keine Angst, kein Bedauern. Er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Es schien ihm nicht schwer zu fallen, los zu lassen. Ja, er fühlte sich fast frei. Befreit. Alles war in Ordnung.

„Ich liebe dich doch. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Von irgendwo her drang eine Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. Zärtlich, liebevoll und voller Angst. Mutter?, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Mutter? Aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher, sie würde ihn erwarten, jeden Augenblick würde sie vor ihm stehen. So jung und strahlend schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er brauchte bloß noch ein paar Schritte tun, dann würde er sie wiedersehen. Endlich! Nach all den Jahren. Sie würde ihn an die Hand nehmen und nie mehr loslassen.

„Verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich“, flehte die Stimme.

Irgendein Teil von ihm, einer der vielleicht noch nicht ganz losgelassen hatte, sagte: Das ist nicht die Stimme deiner Mutter, das kann sie nicht sein. Aber wessen dann?, erwiderte seine andere Hälfte. Sie ist hier, sie wartet auf mich, ich weiß es. Er ging weiter. Immer gerade aus, zielstrebig und ohne Zögern.

Eine Männerstimme, fiel ihm plötzlich auf. Ja, es war eine Männerstimme, die da von Liebe zu ihm sprach, keine Frau. Und dieser Mann flehte ihn an zu bleiben.

Plötzlich erkannte er die Stimme.

Plant!

Melrose!

Er blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich neugierig um.

///

Melrose starrte durchs Fenster des Krankenhauses hinaus auf das stärker gewordene Schneetreiben. Flocken wirbelten über einen trostlosen Vorplatz hinweg. Ein paar kümmerliche Büsche, nun kahl, da ihrer Blätter beraubt, trotzten dem Wind. Er fragte sich, warum die Umgebung von Krankenhäusern immer so trostlos wirkte? Vielleicht weil diese Häuser selbst einfach trostlos waren. Zumindest für die Menschen, die hier jemanden zu verlieren drohten, die um ihre Liebsten bangten. Die Umwelt schien sich diesem Gefühl anzupassen. Er selbst fühlte sich im Moment so trostlos wie die kahlen Büsche im eisigen Schneegestöber.

Sein Zeitgefühl hatte ihn noch immer verlassen. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden er schon so da stand und hinaus starrte, ohne irgendetwas bewusst wahrzunehmen. Irgendwann hatte eine Schwester ihn gefragt, ob er einen Kaffee wünsche. Er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Ebenso den Hinweis, im Erdgeschoss befinde sich eine kleine Cafeteria, die rund um die Uhr geöffnet habe. Er würde sowieso keinen Bissen herunter bringen. Und er wollte hier nicht weg.

Wie lange operierten sie Richard schon? Er wusste nicht, ob es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, dass es so lange dauerte, beschloss es aber für Ersteres zu nehmen. Sie würden sich nicht solche Mühe geben, wenn es aussichtslos wäre, redete er sich ein. Zugleich fürchtete er sich vor dem Augenblick, da ein Arzt zu ihm treten mochte und ihm sagte, dass er sich irrte und es hoffnungslos gewesen war, alle Bemühungen für umsonst. 

Du darfst nicht sterben. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich liebe dich. Seine Gedanken wiederholten noch immer diese Sätze, ohne dass er es wagte, näher über ihre Bedeutung nachzudenken. Eigentlich konnte er überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken. Und auch nichts fühlen, außer dieser kaum auszuhaltenden Panik, die ihn nicht verlassen wollte. Weder hatte er die Kälte seiner nassen Kleidung gespürt, mittlerweile war sie längst wieder unbemerkt getrocknet, noch verspürte er Hunger, Durst oder Müdigkeit. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von ihm dort auf den Docks ebenfalls gestorben. 

Er hatte an der Rezeption behauptet, ein Cousin von Jury zu sein, nicht sicher, ob man ihm sonst überhaupt etwas über seinen Zustand sagen würde, wenn er kein Verwandter war. Er wusste, dass Richard nur eine Cousine in Newcastle hatte, mit der er sich nicht sonderlich gut verstand. Sollte er sie benachrichtigen? Aber wie? Er wusste nicht mal ihren Namen.

Er überlegte. Eigentlich müsste er wohl auch im Yard Bescheid sagen, Jurys Vorgesetzten oder zumindest Wiggins. Aber es war mitten in der Nacht des Weihnachttages. Sie waren sicher nicht im Dienst. Auch sollte er Richards Nachbarn anrufen. Sie würden sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie bemerkten, dass er nicht nach Hause kam. Mrs. Wassermann würde außer sich sein, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ihre Ahnung sich bewahrheitet hatte. Auch Stan Keeler hatte ihn um Information gebeten, als er auf der Suche nach Jury in dessen Club auftauchte. Und er müsste Zuhause in Long Pidd Bescheid geben, dass er sobald nicht zurück kommen würde. Zweifelsohne wusste Ruthven nicht, was er von der plötzlichen erneuten Abreise seines Herrn halten sollte. Auch müsste er sich einige Sachen nach London schicken lassen, da er bei seinem hastigen Aufbruch natürlich nichts mitgenommen hatte.

Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, seinen Platz auch nur für wenige Minuten zu verlassen, um ein Telefon zu suchen. Näher als bis zu dieser Stelle ließen sie ihn nicht an den OP heran. Er hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von Richard entfernte, würde etwas Schreckliches passieren. 

„Mr. Plant.“ Als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm erklang, zuckte er zusammen.

Er drehte sich langsam um, sicher, er müsse so kalkweiß aussehen, wie die Wände um ihn herum oder der Kittel des Arztes, der vor ihm stand.

“Ja“, sagte er und merkte, dass sein Mund so trocken war, dass kaum mehr als ein Krächzen heraus kam. Melrose versuchte im Gesicht des anderen Mannes etwas zu erkennen, irgendeine Botschaft, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich, dachte er, haben Ärzte mit Absicht so einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, damit sie nichts verraten, was sie nicht verraten wollen. Oder damit sie das Schicksal ihrer Patienten und die Emotionen der Angehörigen nicht so nah an sich heran lassen.

„Ich bin Dr. Ryder“, stellte der Arzt sich vor. „Sie gehören zu Mr. Jury?“

Melrose nickte. „Ist er... geht es ihm...?“ Er konnte die Frage nicht vollenden.

„Sein Zustand ist kritisch, aber stabil“, unterbrach Ryder ihn. „Er liegt noch im Koma. Wir haben drei Kugeln aus seinem Körper entfernt. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Es war knapp, aber ich bin sicher, dass er es schaffen wird. Sie haben ihn gerade rechtzeitig gefunden. Und er scheint mir jemand mit einem starken Überlebenswillen zu sein.“

Melrose nickte und spürte, wie eine Riesenlast von ihm genommen wurde. „Ja, das ist er. Kann ich ihn sehen?“

„Für ein paar Minuten.“

///

Er kam sich hilflos, aber irgendwie auch albern vor, in dem grünen Kittel und mit dem Mundschutz, in die man ihn gesteckt hatte, bevor man ihn auf die Intensivstation ließ. Er hatte natürlich schon bei der Aufnahme gesagt, dass er für alle Kosten, die nicht durch Jurys Krankenversicherung abgedeckt waren, aufkommen würde und darauf bestanden, dass er das beste Einzelzimmer des Krankenhauses erhielt, sobald er auf die normale Station verlegt werden konnte. Und natürlich die bestmögliche Behandlung im ganzen Universum. 

Nun stand er an Richards Bett und starrte von der blassen Gestalt, die sich nur durch ihren dunklen Haarschopf von den sie umgebenden Laken unterschied, zu all den Schläuchen und Drähten, die ihn mit leise summenden Apparaten, deren Funktion Melrose nur erahnen konnte, verbanden. 

Dornröschen fiel ihm ein und ihn überkam der Drang, Richard einfach wach zu küssen. Doch er wagte es nicht, sich von der Stelle zu rühren, aus Angst auch nur die kleinste Bewegung könnte einen der Apparate aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und Jurys Leben gefährden. So stand er still und starrte, während seine Gedanken wieder murmelten: Du darfst nicht sterben. Ich liebe dich.

„Kommen Sie!“ Doktor Ryder trat an seine Seite und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf den Arm. Widerstandslos ließ Melrose sich aus dem Zimmer führen. „Sie sollten nach Hause fahren und sich etwas ausruhen. So wie Sie aussehen, sind Sie sonst bald mein nächster Patient.“ Melrose erwiderte Ryders leises Lächeln nicht.

„Er wird wieder“, versicherte ihm der Arzt und Plant war sich sicher, das war nicht nur als beruhigende Floskel gemeint. Zumindest klammerte er sich an diese Hoffnung, dass der Arzt die Wahrheit sprach. 

“Danke“, sagte Melrose leise.

„Sie haben angegeben, ein Verwandter von Superintendent Jury zu sein?“, fragte Ryder.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht näher zu benennen vermochte, widerstrebte es Melrose diesen Arzt anzulügen. „Ich bin sein.. ein Freund. Rich... Mr. Jury hat nur eine Cousine, die in Newcastle lebt. Ich konnte sie noch nicht erreichen. Ich werde hier für alles sorgen. Auch finanziell. Ich hatte Angst, Sie würden mich nicht zu ihm lassen, wenn ich kein Verwandter bin, deshalb habe ich...“ Unsicher brach er ab.

Ryder nickte. „Ich verstehe.“ Dann musterte er Melrose nachdenklich. „Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber sind Sie...“, er deutete durch die Glasscheibe auf seinen Patienten. „Ein Paar?“

„Was?“ Melrose brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff, was der Arzt mit seiner Frage meinte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir sind nur gute Freunde“, sagte er.

Ryder musterte ihn erneut nachdenklich, erwiderte aber nichts.

///

Er hätte sich Jurys Schlüssel aus seinen Sachen geben lassen sollen, fiel Melrose ein, als er vor der Tür des Islingtoner Reihenhauses stand, in dem Jury lebte. Dessen Bewohner wären wohl kaum begeistert, wenn er sie mitten in der Weihnachtsnacht aus dem Schlaf klingelte. 

Eigentlich war er ja selbst überrascht gewesen, als er sich plötzlich hier und nicht in seinem Club wiederfand. Dass er dem Fahrer diese Adresse gegeben hatte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er aus dem Taxi gestiegen war und ihn bezahlt hatte. Seinen eigenen Wagen hatte er vor dem Krankenhaus stehen lassen, nicht sicher, ob er noch in der Lage war zu fahren. Ob man ihn während der Nacht aufbrach oder ganz stahl war ihm herzlich egal. Aber er hoffte, zumindest vor einem Krankenhaus, dazu noch zu Weihnachten, hatten Gauner und Randalierer Respekt. Am liebsten wäre er ja vom Pier direkt in Rettungswagen mitgefahren, um Richard nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Aber er wagte nicht zu fragen, ob dies möglich wäre, aus Angst seine Anwesenheit könnte die Besatzung auch nur für eine Millisekunde von Richard ablenken. 

Melrose drückte die Haustürklinke herunter und stellte fest, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Im Treppenhaus blieb er stehen und überlegte, ob vielleicht einer der anderen Mieter einen Schlüssel zu Richards Wohnung hatte. Immerhin war er oft unterwegs und wollte bestimmt, dass man nach seiner Post und anderen Dingen schaute. Bei wem sollte er es versuchen? Wer war am ehesten noch wach?

Stan Keeler, entschied er. Wenn er überhaupt schon aus seinem Club zurück war, dann schlief er vielleicht noch nicht. Oder zumindest war der Schock, wenn er ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingelte sicher geringer als für Mrs. Wassermann oder Carol-anne. Und schließlich hatte Stan ihn gebeten, ihm unbedingt Bescheid zu geben, wenn er Richard fand.

Melrose stieg die Treppen in die zweite Etage hinauf und klingelte an Keelers Tür. Von drinnen antwortete ihm zunächst ein kurzes Bellen, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Mein Gott, Sie sehen ja aus wie der leibhaftige Tod.“ Stan Keeler zog ihn am Arm hinein und bugsierte Melrose in den einzigen Sessel im Raum. „Was ist passiert? Haben Sie Mr. Jury gefunden?“

„Auf ihn wurde geschossen“, erwiderte Melrose.

“Mein Gott“, sagte Keeler erneut. „Ist er...?“ Er sprach die Frage nicht aus. Stone winselte.

„Er wurde operiert, drei Kugeln entfernt. Sein Zustand ist kritisch aber stabil. Der Arzt sagt, er wird es packen. Doch noch liegt er im Koma“, berichtete Melrose

Als hätte ihn diese Erklärung beruhigt, ließ sich Stone zu Melrose’ Füßen niederfallen.

Sein Herrchen sagte: „Gott sei Dank. Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie einen Drink gebrauchen. Ich hole uns was aus der Küche.“

Melrose nickte dankbar.

///

„Carol-anne hat einen Schlüssel“, sagte Keeler später, nachdem sie jeder zwei Gläser Whiskey geleert hatten, auf Melrose’ Frage, ob ihn jemand helfen könne, in Jurys Wohnung zu kommen.

Also hatten sie Miss Palutski aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schönheitsschlaf geklingelt. Nach dem ersten Schock und der Bemerkung, sie habe den Super immer gewarnt, dass sein Beruf viel zu gefährlich sei und außerdem habe sie dass in den Karten gesehen, erwies sich Carol-anne trotz ihrer schillernden Persönlichkeit als ausgesprochen praktische und patente Person. 

Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass Melrose sich umgehend in Jurys Wohnung hinsetzte – „Bevor Sie mir noch umkippen“ - während sie ihm etwas zu Essen bereitete. Mrs. Wassermann, so erklärte sie, überbringe man die Botschaft wohl besser erst am Morgen. Carol-anne hatte sie erst am späten Abend und wieder einigermaßen beruhigt verlassen, als Mrs. Wassermann erklärt hatte, sich nun zu Bett begeben zu wollen.

Schließlich hatte Carol-anne Melrose noch geholfen, ein paar Sachen für Richard einzupacken, die er später im Krankenhaus vorbeibringen wollte.

Nun befand er sich allein in Jurys Wohnung, besser gesagt in seinem Bett. Zu müde und ohne jedwede Energie noch in seinen Club zurück zu fahren, hatte er beschlossen, die Nacht einfach hier zu verbringen. Richard hatte sicher nichts dagegen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, als hätte er eine Woche nicht geschlafen. Ohne sich die Mühe gemacht zu haben, nach einem Pyjama zu suchen, lag er in Unterhemd und -hose unter Richards Decke und hatte das Gefühl, dessen Gegenwart überall zu spüren. Im Kopfkissen, in den Laken, in dessen Pyjama, der auf der anderen Bettseite lag. Er glaubte ihn zu riechen und noch die Wärme seines Körpers zu fühlen, die er letzte Nacht an die Kissen abgegeben hatte.

Jetzt wirst du wirklich verrückt, dachte er. Aber zumindest konnte er sich Richard hier nah fühlen, näher als im unpersönlichen wenn auch vornehmen Bett seines Clubs. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn dieser Gedanke.

Erschöpft rollte Melrose sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und fiel sofort in tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Um am Morgen mit Richards Pyjama im Arm aufzuwachen.

„Alle lassen dich schön grüßen. Am liebsten wären sie natürlich gleich geballt über dich hergefallen, aber ich dachte, dann fällst du mir gleich wieder ins Koma, wenn du erwachst und sie siehst. Diane lässt ausrichten, dass sie dich ja immer gewarnt hat. Du weißt schon, deine Sterne verheißen Gefahr und blablabla. Vivian schickt liebe Grüße. Der große Strauß ist von ihr. Und Marshall hat sich über die unmögliche Krankenhausmode aufgeregt. Und Agatha hängt den abstrusesten Verschwörungstheorien nach. Natürlich glaubt sie nicht das Offensichtliche. Ruthven und Martha schicken auch viele Grüße. Deine Nachbarn natürlich auch alle. Ich konnte sie überreden, dass sie dich besser erst besuchen, wenn du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist. Wiggins hat mir einen langen Vortrag über all die Krankheiten, die man sich in Krankenhäusern holen kann, gehalten. Fiona hat erzählt, selbst Cyril habe sehr geknickt gewirkt, als er davon erfahren hat. Oh und sogar Racer hat ein Ministräußchen geschickt.“

Er hielt inne und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Himmel, da quatsche ich dich die ganze Zeit voll und ich weiß nicht mal, ob du mich verstehst.“ Die nun eintretende Stille, nur unterbrochen vom leisen Piepsen des Gerätes, das Richards Lebensfunktionen überwachte, war unerträglich.

Melrose ließ sich in den Besucherstuhl fallen und gähnte. Seit zwei Nächten hatte er kaum geschlafen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er die Szene auf dem Pier vor sich und war wieder hellwach. Und fiel er endlich doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf, verfolgten ihn die Bilder auch dort, meist mit weniger positivem Ausgang als in der Realität.

Als er am Morgen nach der Tat in Richards Bett aufwachte, war es ein Geräusch aus der Küche gewesen, das ihn weckte. Fast hatte er erwartet, Richard dort hantieren zu sehen, aber es war natürlich nur Carol-anne, die ihm ein Frühstück zauberte. Sein erster Griff war allerdings zum Telefon gegangen. Dr. Ryder persönlich war von der Schwester während banger Minuten, in denen Melrose sicher war, dass sein Herz jeden Augenblick vor Angst stehen bleiben würde, ans Telefon geholt worden, um ihm zu versichern, dass Richard die Nacht gut überstanden hatte. 

Anschließend zwang Melrose sich, all die Dinge zu erledigen, die getan werden mussten. Gemeinsam mit Carol-anne und Stan informierte er Mrs. Wassermann, die sich natürlich sichtlich geschockt zeigte. Dann rief er im Yard an und bat Chief Superintendent Racer und Sergeant Wiggins zu informieren, sobald man sie erreichte. Sein nächster Anruf hatte Ardry End gegolten, wo er Ruthven ersuchte, ihm einige Anziehsachen in den Club zu schicken und die anderen zu informieren, dass er sobald nicht nach Long Pidd zurück kehren würde. 

Vor dem Krankenhaus hatte schon Benny auf ihn gewartet. Man ließ den Jungen ohne Begleitung eines Erwachsenen nicht hinein und schon gar nicht mit dem Hund, den er nicht von seiner Seite lassen mochte. Melrose hatte ihm versichert, dass es Jury gut ginge und versprochen, ihm unter der Brücke zu besuchen und Bescheid zu geben. Dann drückte er dem widerwilligen Jungen einen größeren Geldbetrag in die Hand, mit der Bitte wenn schon nichts für sich dann wenigstens für Sparky einige Leckereien zu kaufen. Immerhin hatte der Hund Jury das Leben gerettet.

Später war ein Beamter vom Yard aufgetaucht, um Melrose wegen der Geschehnisse zu befragen. Wie er erklärte, herrschte kein Zweifel, dass Haggerty auf Richard geschossen und anschließend sich selbst getötet hatte. Als er am Abend in den Club kam, wartete nicht nur sein Koffer auf ihn – er fragte sich, wie Ruthven es geschafft hatte, ihn am Feiertag zustellen zu lassen, womöglich war er selbst nach London gefahren und hatte ihn gebracht – sondern auch ein Stapel mit Anrufnotizen. Vor allem seine Freunde in Long Piddleton baten dringend um Rückruf und Details und auch Wiggins hatte sich gemeldet. Nur mit Mühe brachte Melrose ein paar Bissen des wie immer vorzüglichen Abendessens hinunter. Dann machte er sich daran, die Anrufe zu beantworten. 

Seitdem verbrachte er jede Minute, die ihm erlaubt war, in Richards Krankenzimmer. Melrose war sich wohl bewusst, dass dies nicht nur die üblichen Besuchszeiten umfasste. Ein Privileg, dass er zweifelsohne Dr. Ryder verdankte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Arzt mehr Anteil an diesem Fall zu nehmen, als man es üblicherweise erwartete. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er auch Melrose besonders in sein Herz geschlossen. Die nachdenklichen Blicke, die ihn bei jeder Begegnung musterten, waren Plant nicht entgangen. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut denken, was sie bedeuteten.

Das war der zweite Grund, warum er fast pausenlos sinnloses Zeug von sich gab. Wenn er redete ohne nachzudenken, musste er nicht über die Frage des Arztes nachgrübeln und nicht darüber, was ihm seine Träume suggerieren wollten und schon gar nicht über die Worte, die er voller Panik in der Nacht auf dem kalten Pier immer wieder gestammelt hatte. Alles Fragen über die er einfach nicht nachdenken wollte, weil er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete. 

Und doch kannte er sie so unausweichlich wie seinen Namen. Er hatte weniger Angst vor der Erkenntnis, dass er den Mann, der noch immer blass, an Schläuche und Apparate angeschlossen – auch wenn es einige weniger waren als noch vor zwei Tagen – in seinem Bett lag, liebte, als vielmehr vor der Frage, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Richard würde sie wohl kaum erwidern.

Melrose stand auf und trat an Jurys Bett. „Warum merken wir erst, wenn wir jemanden verlieren, wie viel er uns bedeutet?“, fragte er leise die reglose Gestalt. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er vorsichtig eine Strähne aus Richards Stirn wischte. Dann glitt sie zur Wange herab, blieb einen Moment zärtlich liegen, bis Melrose sie so heftig zurück zog, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Er trat zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Draußen war der Winter noch immer kalt und trostlos. Melrose atmete tief ein und aus, dann versuchte er Ordnung ins Chaos seiner Gedanken und Gefühle zu bringen. Er war weniger verstört wegen der Tatsache, dass er einen Mann liebte, als vielmehr wegen der Tiefe seiner Gefühle. Er hatte sich bis dato immer für einen Menschen der Sorte, die man gemeinhin als Gefühlskrüppel bezeichnete, gehalten – als Folge der Lieblosigkeit, die der alte Lord ihm in seiner Kindheit entgegenbrachte und der späteren Erkenntnis, dass dieser der Mann, den er für seinen Vater hielt, gar nicht sein Erzeuger war, seine Mutter dieses Geheimnis aber bis zu ihrem Tode vor ihrem Sohn verborgen gehalten hatte. Eine Tatsache, die sein bis dato von bewundernder Liebe geprägtes Verhältnis zu ihr schlagartig auf den Kopf stellte und ihn verwirrt, mit vielen Fragen, auf die er nie mehr eine Antwort erhalten würde, zurück ließ - zudem mit einem Geheimnis, von dem nicht einmal seine besten Freunde wussten. Er war Zeit seines erwachsenen Lebens jedweder emotionaler Nähe zu anderen Menschen aus dem Wege gegangen, teils bewusst, zum Großteil sicher auch unbewusst. Nie wäre er auch nur auf die kleinste Idee gekommen, in Richard mehr als einen guten Freund zu sehen.

Doch nun, wo er um das Leben eines der wenigen Menschen, den er zu seinen wahren Freunden rechnete, bangte, traf ihn die Erkenntnis seiner Gefühle mit voller Wucht. Melrose schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh Gott, Richard, ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte er. 

Als er seine Hände wieder herunter nahm, faltete er sie zum Gebet. Er war nie ein sonderlich gläubiger Mensch gewesen und hatte wohl seit mehr als 20 Jahren keine Kirche mehr betreten, zumindest nicht aus religiösen Gründen. Doch nun flüsterte er: „Lieber Gott, lass ihn leben.“

Noch etwas, über das er an diesen Tagen nicht nachdenken wollte. Was, wenn Richard nie wieder erwachte? Wenn das Koma zu tief war? Wenn er doch schwere Schäden davongetragen hatte? Er würde es nicht ertragen, Richard zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt... niemals.

Melrose war zu sehr Realist und Pragmatiker, als dass er sich irgendwelchen romantischen Träumereien hingeben würde. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, was sein Verhältnis zu Richard betraf. Sie würden weiter gute Freuden sein, mehr nicht. Seine neuentdeckten Gefühle würde er zu all jenen sperren, die er schon seit Jahrzehnten vor anderen und auch vor sich selbst sorgsam verschlossen hielt und die vor allem mit seiner Herkunft verbunden waren: Wut, Enttäuschung, Scham. Nun also auch Liebe. 

Er würde damit schon leben können. Wenn nur Richard endlich wieder aufwachte und ihm sagte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung wäre mit ihm. „Bitte, wach auf“, flüsterte er. „Bitte, bitte.“

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. „Melrose?“ 

Hatte da tatsächlich jemand seinen Namen geflüstert. Mit einem Satz war er an Richards Bett. Jury hatte die Augen auf und musterte ihn. „Die siehst so beschissen aus, wie ich mich fühle“, krächzte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Richard!“ Melrose spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Er musste alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um sich nicht aufs Bett zu werfen und den anderen Mann zu küssen. Stattdessen rannte er zur Tür und rief nach der Schwester.

Er kniete auf dem kalten Pflaster, um ihn herum eisige Kälte und stockdunkle Nacht. Wann endlich kam diese verdammte Ambulanz? Er schrie um Hilfe bis seine Lungen brannten. Doch niemand antwortete ihn. Er war allein, verlassen.

Melrose schlang seine Arme fester um den leblosen Körper und beugte seinen Mund ganz dicht an Richards Gesicht. „Du darfst nicht sterben“, flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich doch. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Er drückte einen Kuss auf eine kalte Wange. Dann wiederholte er seine Worte immer wieder, wie ein Mantra. 

„Verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich.“

Doch der Körper in seinen Armen war längst erschlafft und so kalt wie die Nacht.

„Nein!“

///

Schwer atmend setzte sich Melrose Plant auf. Sein Herz raste. Er brauchte mehr als einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass es nur wieder einer dieser Träume gewesen war. Eiern der Träume, die einfach nicht wieder weichen wollten und die ihn seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, als er Richard Jury schwer angeschossen am Themseufer fand, jagten. Träume, in denen Richard in seinen Armen starb, während er vergeblich nach Hilfe schrie und die ihn einsam und leer zurück ließen.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich mit den Gedanken daran, dass Richard zwar noch etwas schwach aber wohlbehalten und eindeutig auf dem Wege der Besserung in einem seiner Gästezimmer lag, zu beruhigen. Er hatte ihn, als er am Morgen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, in seinen Bentley gepackt und nach Ardry End gebracht. Hier konnte sein Freund bei Marthas guter Küche wieder zu Kräften kommen. Richard hatte zwar protestiert, sich aber schließlich doch Melrose’ Argumenten, dass etwas mehr Pflege ihm nicht schaden könnte, gebeugt. In London, da war sich Melrose sicher, wäre Richard viel zu früh wieder in den Dienst zurück gekehrt und hätte sich womöglich neuen Gefahren ausgesetzt, denen er noch längst nicht wieder gewachsen war. Den Teufel würde er tun, das zu zulassen.

Wahrscheinlich schlief Richard im Gegensatz zu ihm längst ruhig und friedlich. Melrose wusste, dass er das nicht würde tun können, wenn er sich nicht zuvor vom Wohlbefinden seines Freundes überzeugte. Sein Herz schlug noch immer wie wild in seiner Brust. Also rappelte er sich aus dem Bett hoch, schaltete das Licht ein und schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln.

So leise wie möglich schob er kurz darauf die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er die tief unter den Laken verborgene Gestalt wahrnahm. Doch atmete sie auch? Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob der Brustkorb sich unter der Decke hob und senkte. 

Während er noch überlegte, ob er es riskieren konnte näher zu treten ohne Richard zu wecken, oder lieber wieder gehen sollte, ertönte plötzlich vom Bett her eine Stimme. „Willst du da stehen bis du festgefroren bist?“

Melrose zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ich... ich wollte nur schauen... ob es dir gut geht... oder du noch etwas brauchst“, stotterte er. „Ich... ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Es tut mir Leid.“

„Warum kommst du nicht her und schlüpfst unter die Decke? Da ist es viel wärmer und auch bequemer“, schlug Richard vor.

Melrose wusste nicht zu sagen, wieso er dem Vorschlag augenblicklich und ohne zu zögern Folge leistete, wo der gesunde Menschenverstand ihm doch das genaue Gegenteil geboten hätte – eine rasche Flucht nämlich, bevor er noch irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tun oder sagen konnte. Wie magisch angezogen trat er zum Bett, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, und kroch zu Richard unter die Decke.

„Was ist los? Was bedrückt dich?“, fragte Richard nachdem Melrose neben ihm lag.

„Ich hatte wieder diesen Albtraum“, erklärte Plant Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Jury damit wohl kaum etwas würde anfangen können. „Ich träume immer wieder von der Szene am Ufer“, sagte er leise. „Aber du... du.“ Er hielt inne.

Richard verstand auch so. „Ich habe dir noch gar nicht richtig gedankt, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast“, sagte er.

„Da musst du dich eher bei Benny und Sparky bedanken“, erwiderte Melrose. „Wenn sie dich nicht gefunden hätten...“

„Ohne dich hätten sie mir nicht helfen können“, entgegnete Richard. „Wieso warst du überhaupt zur Stelle?“

„Mir ging endlich ein Licht ach was ein ganzer Saal voller Kronleuchter auf, dass Haggerty mehr in den Fall verwickelt sein musste, als er uns sagte“, erklärte Melrose. „Zu spät. Leider. Wenn ich dich rechtzeitig hätte warnen können...“ Er brach beschämt ab.

„Ich hätte selber längst darauf kommen können ja müssen“, beschwichtige ihn Richard sofort. „Mach dir bloß keine Vorwürfe. Wenn, dann muss ich sie mir selber machen, weil ich so unvorsichtig war, in seine Falle zu laufen und so naiv, gutgläubig und blind was seine Person betraf.“

„Er war dein Freund, du hast ihm vertraut“, erwiderte Melrose.

„Ich frage mich noch immer“, fuhr Richard fort. „Warum er mich nicht erschossen hat?“

„Er hat einfach schlecht gezielt, das war dein Glück“, erwiderte Melrose.

Richard schüttelte energisch den Kopf, was Melrose mehr erahnte als sah. „Mickey war der beste Schütze weit und breit. Glaube mir, wenn er einen tödlichen Schuss hätte setzen wollen, dann hätte er das auch gemacht. Ich frage mich, ob er mir nicht noch eine Chance geben wollte.“

„Mit drei Schüssen, die dich in kurzer Zeit hätten verbluten lassen, wenn dich niemand rechtzeitig findet?“ Nun war es an Melrose den Kopf zu schütteln. „Du glaubst immer an das Gute im Menschen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht wollte er dich auch einfach nur auf besonders grausame Weise langsam und schmerzvoll krepieren lassen.“

„Vielleicht hast du Recht“, erwiderte Richard leise. Überzeugt klang er nicht.

„Warum hattest du keine Waffe dabei?“, wollte Melrose dann wissen. „Ich meine, du warst ja irgendwie noch im Dienst. Tragt ihr sie da nicht immer?“

„Ich mag keine Waffen. Ich trage selten eine“, antwortete Richard. „Meiner Erfahrung nach ziehen sie die Gefahr eher an als dass sie sie verhindern.“

„Versprich mir, dass du künftig vorsichtiger bist“, bat Melrose. Er spürte, dass er plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals hatte. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

„Versprochen“, erwiderte Richard.

Melrose richtete sich auf. Es war besser, wenn er endlich in sein eigenes Bett zurück kehrte. Richards Nähe blieb nicht ohne Auswirkungen auf seinen Körper. Und das würde definitiv zu peinlichen Situationen führen, sollte Richard es bemerken.

„Gute Nacht“, sagte Melrose und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Er schrie erschrocken auf, als Richard nach seinem Arm griff und ihn zu sich herum zog.

„Ich habe gehört, was du gesagt hast“, sagte Jury leise.

“Was?“, krächzte Melrose, der für den Moment wirklich nicht wusste, worauf Jury hinaus wollte, gleichzeitig krampfhaft bemüht war, seinen Unterkörper weit genug von Richard entfernt zu halten, damit dieser seine Erregung nicht bemerkte.

„Als ich angeschossen war und später im Krankenhaus“, erklärte Jury. „Ich habe alles verstanden, was du gesagt hast. Nun, vielleicht nicht alles und die ganze Zeit, aber zumindest das Wichtigste.“

Melrose wurde erst Rot, als ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, denn blass, als schiere Panik ihn überfiel. Wie würde Richard nun reagieren? . „Das... das“, stotterte er, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn irgendetwas zu äußern. Ich muss hier aus, sofort!, dachte er.

Doch Richard hielt ihn noch immer fest, drehte ihn nun auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn. Melrose schluckte, als Jury ihm den Zeigefinger kurz auf den Mund legte. „Pscht.“

„Ich war bereit zu gehen“, sagte er leise. „Verstehst du. Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, kein Bedauern darüber, dass mein Leben zu Ende sein sollte. Es gab nichts, was ich nur schwer hätte inter mir lassen können. Mein Job, meine wenigen Freunde, sicher bedeuteten sie mir viel – bedeuten noch immer - aber nicht genug, um mich im Diesseits zu halten. Doch dann hörte ich deine Worte und da war plötzlich ein Grund zu bleiben, jemand für den es sich weiter zu leben lohnte, ein Grund um mein Leben zu kämpfen. Verstehst du, du hast mir in mehr als einer Hinsicht das Leben gerettet.“

„Heißt das...?“ Mehr brachte Melrose nicht hervor. Ein wohliger Schauer durchrieselte seinen Körper, als Richard ihn jetzt küsste, nur ganz sanft. Aber er küsste ihn! Er musste noch immer träumen. Er wollte sich zwicken, aber irgendwie war er unfähig auch nur einen Arm zu bewegen. Richards so verführerische Nähe lähmte ihn total.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du in irgendeiner Hinsicht Interesse an mir haben könntest, ich meine, an mehr als nur Freundschaft, bis zu diesem Augenblick auf dem Pier“, sagte Richard. „Ich war so froh, diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören.“

„Heißt das, du... du bist schwul?“, fragte Melrose verwundert. Wieso hat er das nie bemerkt? In all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft? Da hielt er sich nun für einen so genialen Detektiv und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sein bester Freund nicht auf Frauen stand. Aber hatte er Richard nicht mit Frauen gesehen? Mit seinen eignen Augen. Und seine Hochzeitspläne mit Jane damals? Es gab nur eine Erklärung, er musste das Ganze wirklich immer noch träumen. Nur aus diesem Traum wollte er bitteschön nie wieder aufwachen.

„Ich bin bisexuell“, erwiderte Jury. Erneut küsste er Melrose. Diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck, fordernder. Seine Hand presste sich gegen Melrose’ Schritt und der stöhnte auf. „Und ich will dich, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe.“

Melrose glaubte sich im Himmel. Trotzdem protestierte er,a ls Richards Hand nun fordernd über seinen Körper strich: „Bist du dafür nicht noch zu schwach. Du musst dich schonen.“

„Glaubst du, es ist gesund, wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen.“ Richard nahm Melrose’ Hand und legte sie auf seinen Schritt. Melrose riss überrascht die Augen weit auf, als darunter eine pulsierende Härte spürte. Das fühlte sich definitiv zu real an, um noch ein Traum zu sein.

Richard lächelte und diesmal fiel der Kuss noch leidenschaftlicher aus, von beiden Seiten. „Ich liebe dich, Melrose Plant“, sagte er, als er schließlich endete. 

///

„Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass man auf Ardry End Kondome und Gleitcreme findet?“, wollte Richard nach vielen weiteren Küssen, in deren Verlauf sie einander entkleidet und den Körper des jeweils anderen erkundet hatten, wissen.

„Eher schlecht, fürchte ich“, erwiderte Melrose und seufzte, da Richard nun zärtlich an seinem Ohr leckte. „Aber ich werde Ruthven gleich morgen früh losschicken, welche zu besorgen.“

„Nein besser, ich fahre nach Sidbury und kaufe welche“, verbesserte er sich. Manche Dinge sollte man selbst der diskretesten Dienerschaft nicht überlassen.

„Dann werden wir uns eben anders behelfen“, erwiderte Richard und legte sich der Länge nach auf Melrose. Als er sich leicht bewegte, so dass ihre Glieder aneinander rieben, waren alle Albträume vergessen.

///

„Warum merken wir immer erst, wenn wir jemanden zu verlieren drohen, wie viel er uns bedeutet?“, fragte Melrose später und schlang von hinten seinen Arm um Richard. Als der leicht zusammenzuckte, weil Melrose an seine Brustwunde gekommen war, murmelte er „Entschuldigung.“

„Weil wir zu vieles als selbstverständlich hinnehmen“, antwortete Richard. „Bis es manchmal zu spät ist.“

„Gott sei Dank nicht in unserem Fall:“ Melrose hauche einen Kuss in den Nacken seines neugefundenen Liebhabers. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er. „Liebe dich so sehr. Versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlässt.“

///

Epilog:

„Mylord? Soll ich das Frühstück für Sie und Mr. Jury hier servieren?“

Melrose blickte Richard fragend an, nachdem sein Butler Ruthven mit diesen Worten an die Tür geklopft hatte. Sie waren beide schon seit einiger Zeit wach und hatten es einfach genossen, schweigend in den Armen des anderen zu liegen – froh, dass dies noch möglich war und nicht durch ein paar Kugeln für immer verhindert wurde.

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen“, rief Melrose nun in Richtung Tür, nachdem Richard genickt hatte. So ein gemeinsames Frühstück im Bett, das versprach definitiv interessant zu werden – vor allem das Dessert hinterher. Melrose hatte davon so seine ganz eigenen Vorstellungen. Immerhin mussten sie viel verschenkte Zeit nachholen.

“Er ist wirklich gut“, sagte Richard, nachdem sich die Schritte des Butlers entfernt hatten.

“Wieso?“, fragte Melrose verwundert.

„Na wieso weiß er, dass du hier bist?“, fragte Jury zurück. „Du bist gestern Abend schließlich in dein eigenes Zimmer schlafen gegangen.“

„Ich habe die Tür offen gelassen, als ich hierher kam“, antwortete Melrose. „Sicher hat er gesehen, dass ich nicht mehr im Bett liege. Aber ich bin auch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen.“

„Und da sucht er dich ausgerechnet in meinem Bett?“, erwiderte Richard. „Ardry End ist groß. Glaubst du, er hat erst in allen anderen Zimmern nachgesehen? Und deine Schuhe und Mäntel gezählt, um sicher zu sein, dass du nicht bereits das Haus verlassen hast?“

Melrose grinste. „Ich wusste schon immer, Ruthven kann man nichts vermachen:“

In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut an der Tür und auf das „Herein“ von Melrose kam der Butler mit einem Servierwagen voll dampfender Köstlichkeiten herein. 

„Danke Ruthven, wir bedienen uns selbst“, sagte Melrose und griff zur Kaffeetasse. „Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass wir den ganzen Tag über nicht gestört werden. Falls jemand fragt, Mr. Jury braucht noch viel Ruhe.“

„Sehr wohl, Mylord.“ Ruthven verbeugte sich und verabschiedete sich mit dem Wunsch „Guten Appetit.“ Melrose wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er für einen kurzen Augenblick ein besonders wissendes Funkeln in den Augen seines treuen Dieners gesehen hatte.

„Also langsam wird er mir ja fast unheimlich“, sagte Richard, nachdem sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Er hielt eine Tube Gleitcreme und eine Packung Kondome hoch.

Melrose lächelte, als er erkannte, was ihnen da frei Haus geliefert worden war. „Ich sag doch immer, es geht nichts über perfekten Service.“

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http//tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
